Un año en Furano
by Gina De Matsuyama
Summary: Una chica va de intercambio a Japón por un año y casualmente vivirá en casa de su primo Kazumasa Oda en Furano. Tambien surgirá el amor... Espero que les guste es mi primer fic y ahi lo publico nn Saludos!
1. Un suceso inesperado

**UN AÑO EN FURANO**

Por Gina de Matsuyama

Capítulo 1 "Un suceso Inesperado":

Un día, Gina, una chica de media estatura, de pelo castaño ondulado, largo que casi le llegaba a la cintura y ojos verdes oscuros se disponía a salir para una reunión sobre los últimos detalles del intercambio que se iba a realizar y que su instituto organizaba, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono.

La chica contestó, lo que no sabía es que se trataba de su tía la señora Oda que llamaba desde su casa en el montañoso y frío pueblo de Furano.

La chica cogió el teléfono:

-¿Dígame?- dijo la chica y evidentemente su tía al reconocer la voz pronunció su nombre.

-Gina ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó la señora Oda al otro lado de la línea

La chica al momento reconoció la voz, y rápidamente respondió:

-¡Tía que gusto me da oírte! Hacía mucho que no hablábamos- dijo ella muy feliz.

-A mí también me da muchísimo gusto- Dijo la señora emocionada-

Hace unos días estuve hablando con tu madre y me dijo que solicitaste una beca para estudiar como alumna de intercambio en Japón, Tu primo también hizo lo propio porque quiere aprender español más a fondo.

-Es cierto, y me alegra que Kazumasa también lo hiciera, además, es muy listo, seguro que no tiene problemas para adaptarse y aprender el idioma.

-Tratándose de él, que es tan despierto e inteligente, no lo dudo en absoluto- dijo la madre de Oda sintiéndose muy orgullosa.

Después de un rato de amena conversación la chica miró su reloj y al ver que era tarde abrió los ojos como platos.

-Lo siento mucho, tía. He de marcharme a la reunión que esta a punto de empezar, más tarde hablamos ¿Vale? Besos, saluda a todos y cuídate mucho. - dijo Gina lo más rápido que pudo.

-Tú también, hasta luego- Dijo la señora Oda y colgó el teléfono.

Gina salió corriendo de su casa lo más rápido que pudo y llegó justo cuando la reunión estaba empezando. Se sentó en la primera silla que encontró. Después de que se dejaran claros los preparativos y los pasos a seguir para realizar el intercambio, a cada integrante, se le dio la hoja del chico/a de intercambio con el/la que iba a compartir casa y colegio por un año entero.

Al recibir la hoja con los datos, Gina se sorprendió al ver que su estancia por un año sería nada más y nada menos que en la ciudad de Furano y que estaría con su primo Kazumasa. Estaba realmente asombrada y alegre a la vez. Cuando la reunión finalizó se marchó de nuevo a casa.

Cuando llegó a casa, llamó a su tía para contarle lo sucedido:

¿Quien es?- preguntó la señora Oda.

¡Hola tía, soy yo de nuevo¿A que no adivinas dónde voy a pasar mi estancia todo este curso¡En Furano!- dijo la chica alegremente

-¡Que bueno! Ya verás cuando se lo diga a Kazumasa y a tu tío, se alegrarán muchísimo- dijo emocionada.

-Eso no me cabe duda.- rió Gina.- ¡Estoy muy feliz!- exclamó, hacía cuatro años que no veía a Kazumasa (desde que él fue a España a visitarlas), se escribían cartas pero evidentemente no era lo mismo, además ella nunca había estado en el extranjero y menos en Japón y eso la emocionaba aun más.

No podía creerlo, hacía años que no veía a Kazumasa y a sus tíos y por fin en un par de semanas los volvería a ver de nuevo… pero esta vez no les vería solo dos semanas, les vería y conviviría con ellos un año entero.

Andaba dando saltos de alegría y esperando a que su madre llegase para contárselo todo con pelos y señales.

Pero antes como todavía quedaba mucho tiempo llamó a sus amigas que estaban de intercambio en Alemania en ese momento para contárselo todo. Hablaban muy animadamente y mientras, Gina navegaba por Internet buscando información sobre Furano.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

NOTAS: Gina Navarro es una creación de Gina De Matsuyama.

Hikaru Matsuyama, Kazumasa Oda y todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad del sensei Yoichi Takahashi & Shueisa.

Me salió algo corto este episodio xD aunque personalmente no me gusta porque no me desenvolví muy bien pero veréis que después la cosa va mejor nn ya me voy desenvolviendo más.

Y ante todo muchísimas gracias por molestaros en leer mi fic ya que como sabéis es el primero que escribo en serio . Y muchas gracias también a las personas que lo han leído antes y que se interesan :D


	2. El gran Día

Capítulo 2: El Gran Día

Al fin después de que las vacaciones de verano acabaran, Gina se marchó al aeropuerto para subir al avión que la llevaría a Furano, antes de subirse al avión se despidió de su madre:

-Hija, cuídate mucho, en cuanto llegues a casa de tus tíos llámame para saber que has llegado bien.- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-No te preocupes mamá, te llamaré para que te quedes tranquila, y te llamaré todas las semanas. – Le dijo mientras sonreía tristemente- te echaré de menos-

-Y yo a tí. – Dijo su madre entristecida.

Se abrazaron por última vez, y finalmente Gina subió al avión.

Después de varias y agotadoras horas de vuelo, llegó el momento esperado, Gina, por fin llegó al aeropuerto de Narita en Japón donde su tía la esperaba junto con Kazumasa.

Ella salió corriendo emocionada cuando les vió, y al llegar les abrazó muy efusivamente. Después del emotivo y ansiado reencuentro los tres se marcharon a Furano.

Cuando llegaron ella se quedó ensimismada y sorprendida mirando el precioso paisaje que rodeaba aquel pueblo, la inmensa montaña que tenia la cima cubierta con nieve debido a su gran altitud se veía desde cualquier parte y ya que era más bien un pueblo de clima frío (Aunque por esas fechas el clima era más bien templado).

Oda se acercó a su prima y le propuso algo:

-¿Qué tal si vamos al campo de entrenamiento? Seguro que los chicos están allí – le preguntó a su prima que seguía mirando atónita el precioso paisaje que la rodeaba.

-Sí¿Por qué no? – respondió muy complacida y ambos se marcharon rumbo al campo de entrenamiento.

En el campo de entrenamiento estaba entrenando el equipo de Furano ya que pronto empezaría el campeonato nacional juvenil. Ellos no perdían el tiempo se entrenaban intensamente día a día.

Los chicos llegaron al campo de entrenamiento y Oda se incorporó, pero antes llamó a sus compañeros de equipo para que se acercasen hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-Chicos, ésta es mi prima Gina- les dijo a todos que estaban allí en círculo escuchando a su compañero.

-Hola- Saludaron todos al unísono y simultáneamente hacían una reverencia.-

-Hola a todos, me da mucho gusto conoceros- dijo a los chicos alegremente.

Todos se fueron a sus puestos menos el capitán del equipo que se acercó a ella. Un chico de brillante cabello negro y con una bandana blanca en la cabeza (que le sentaba de maravilla nn), ella se sorprendió al ver que se acercaba.

Él al llegar, se acercó y se sentó a su lado. El chico se presentó y empezaron a conversar.

-¿Cuanto tiempo te quedarás aquí?- le preguntó de manera curiosa el capitán del equipo Furano.

-Pues un año, ya que vine de intercambio para aprender japonés a fondo, y dio la casualidad de que me tocó con Kazumasa- respondió a la vez que le esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Oda nos contó que vendrías y nos habló de ti, pero no nos dijo cuanto tiempo te quedarías, olvidó ese detalle.- dijo animadamente el Águila del Norte.

-Típico de él, cuando le embarga la alegría se le olvida contar la mitad de las cosas.- Dijo ella y finalmente ambos se echaron a reir (no me colguéis por hacer de Kazumasa un despistado XD)

Entonces Oda al ver que su mejor amigo no entrenaba paró de hacer ejercicios de calentamiento y le llamó desde donde se encontraba.

-¡Venga vamos a entrenar! Tendrás más tiempo para "hablar" con mi prima después- le dijo esto ultimo de manera sarcástica.

-¡Ja! Muy gracioso Kazumasa-kun- le respondió Hikaru irónicamente que se acercó para darle un capón en la cabeza a su mejor amigo XD… Oda le vio venir y lo esquivó, pero después Hikaru le propinó otro que no pudo esquivar porque pilló al chico desprevenido.

-¡ouch¡Eso duele!- se quejaba mientras se tocaba la cabeza por el golpe.

Gina no pudo contenerse y se echó a reir. Ellos la miraron avergonzados mientras se rascaban la cabeza y al fin también se rieron. Después de aquello el Águila del norte le dedicó una linda sonrisa y se marchó junto a Oda a entrenar.

Kazumasa y Hikaru se incorporaron definitivamente y poco después todos se pusieron a entrenar, ella miraba el entrenamiento sin perderse el más minimo detalle, ya que le apasionaba el fútbol, jugaba en las liguillas internas que las chicas hacían en su instituto todos los años.

Los chicos estaban divididos en dos equipos disputando un partidillo, en uno se encontraba la "Furano Combi" (compuesta por Hikaru y Kazumasa) con 3 jugadores más y Kato Masanori en la portería, y en el otro se encontraba el resto de jugadores.

El otro equipo hizo el saque inicial, los jugadores se abrieron por la banda penetrando en campo contrario con una serie de precisos regates. Llegaron a la línea defensiva pero de ahí no consiguieron avanzar ya que Hikaru hizo un preciso "Eagle Tackle" (para los que no lo sepan así se llama la entrada de Hikaru) y le birló el balón a Hisashi Matsuda. Entonces la "Furano Combi" se dispuso a atacar por medio de Hikaru, abriéndose camino con una serie de pases y haciendo una pared. Hikaru le pasó a Kazumasa, y él avanzó con el balón sorteando a todos los contrarios que se le acercaban, llegó hasta el área grande con el esférico en su poder y cuando llegó se lo pasó a Hikaru. Hikaru no desaprovechó la oportunidad, hizo su mejor disparo el "Eagle Shoot" (este es el tiro característico de Hikaru Matsuyama, un tiro lejano que aporta ofensivamente sin estar lejos de la línea defensiva) que se coló en las mallas de la portería de Masanori que no pudo detener el potente disparo que realizó su capitán. Todos sus compañeros celebraron el gol y le elogiaron. Gina celebraba desde el borde del campo y elogiaba al Águila del Norte por sus excelentes dotes como jugador. Éste se volteó para mirarla, agradeció el gesto y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Realmente estás en muy buena forma capitán! éste año vamos a hacer historia siendo el primer equipo de clima frío que gane el campeonato nacional.- le dijo su mejor amigo dándole una palmada en la espalda y chocando su mano.

- Con nuestro potencial y nuestra resistencia adquirida en los entrenamientos en la nieve conseguiremos lo que nunca un equipo de la región de Hokkaido ha conseguido, ganar el campeonato.- le respondió a Oda y a sus compañeros.

Siguieron el entrenamiento hasta que empezó a anochecer. Ella aconsejó al equipo contrario para darles un empujón. Y ellos como buen equipo que son, consiguieron ese objetivo poco a poco. Cuando el entrenamiento acabó, todos los miembros del equipo se marcharon a sus casas, ya que a la mañana siguiente les esperaba el primer día de clase y tenían que madrugar.

Hikaru, Kazumasa y Gina se fueron juntos ya que la casa de Oda quedaba bastante cerca de la de Hikaru. Mientras tanto los tres conversaban de camino a casa.

-Me he dado cuenta analizando vuestro juego mientras os veía, que jugando juntos, hacéis un gran trabajo y aportáis mucho al equipo- les dijo ella a ambos.

-Je... ¡No es para tanto!- dijeron Hikaru y Oda al unísono, un poco ruborizados ya que nunca una chica se había interesado y elogiado por su forma de jugar.

– Es el trabajo de todo el equipo, El Furano siempre ha sido un equipo de 11 nunca de 1 solo jugador.- explicó Hikaru.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, como tu mismo sabes el juego de equipo es fundamental, como también tener un buen sistema táctico…son muchas cosas, pero lo que más cuenta de todo definitivamente es el espíritu la garra y el coraje. – le dijo enérgicamente.

-Además de estudiar al equipo rival para saber realmente cómo neutralizarle, buscando también sus puntos débiles… - continuó diciendo.

-Tu manera de hablar me recuerda a Jun Misugi, un futbolista japonés que es muy táctico y muy bueno, jugó la semifinal de la primaria contra el Nankatsu y no se rindió, peleó hasta el final. Aun estando gravemente enfermo del corazón no desistió.- le respondió Hikaru.

Ella se quedó parada al escuchar esto último y Hikaru se quedó algo extrañado ante su reacción.

-"Mira que te lo dije muchas veces primo, que no jugases el tiempo completo y encima me dijiste que no lo harías, pero es obvio que a ti no te para nadie"- pensó Gina algo resignada cuando Hikaru le dijo que jugó el partido entero.

Entonces ella miró al Águila del norte y le preguntó:

-Hikaru-kun ¿Hablas de Jun Misugi del Musashi?-

-Sí, el mismo ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó bastante sorprendido y con cara interrogante.

-Es que es mi primo. No me puedo creer que no me hiciese caso y se arriesgara…- respondió indignada.

Ambos se quedaron helados y estupefactos al enterarse que ellos eran primos.

- Eh Gina, no me dijiste que también era tu primo.- le reclamó Oda al enterarse de la noticia.

- Perdona, se me olvidó contarte- le dijo excusándose. - Y… además no pensé que vosotros sabíais de Jun.- respondió.

Poco después Hikaru le preguntó algo, que al parecer le interesaba.

Aquí las chicas no se fijan en semejantes detalles con respecto al fútbol y cuéntanos ¿Como es que sabes tanto de fútbol?- Le preguntó.

Ella ante este comentario evidentemente se sonrojó un poco.

-Saber de fútbol… ¿Yo¡Que va! (la chica seguía ruborizada) comparándome con vosotros soy una autentica aficionada… y bueno, todo empezó hace unos años cuando jugaba en mi equipo del instituto. En un partido me lesioné la pierna derecha, jugué todo el partido con la lesión y después empeoró bastante. Estuve un par de meses en el banquillo ayudando al entrenador, al ver los partidos desde el banquillo me centré más en intentar leer y analizar el juego del rival. Después les decía a mis compañeras en el descanso más o menos que tenían que hacer. Y ahora aplico esa técnica pero en el campo de juego, primero juego en la defensa para analizar el juego del rival y cuando tengo claro cómo y cuando neutralizarle adelanto mi posición.- Le explicó animadamente a ambos que estaban interesados en escuchar la historia, (pero como anteriormente dije el capitán del Furano era el que realmente estaba interesado porque Oda conocía mas o menos la historia).

Seguían charlando animadamente los tres hasta que Oda y Gina llegaron a casa, los dos se despidieron de Hikaru.

-¡Hasta mañana Hikaru-kun! Y no te olvides de pasar por aquí para irnos todos juntos. – le recordó su mejor amigo.

-¡Adiós! Ha sido todo un placer, mañana nos veremos. Que descanses- le dijo ella sonriéndole y le guiñó un ojo.

-Igualmente.- le dijo a ella. -¡Hasta mañana a los dos! Y estad listos para cuando yo pase ¿eh?- dijo el Águila del Norte sonriendo y antes de empezar a caminar hasta su casa.

-Ten por seguro que estaremos preparados. – contestó su amigo.

Hikaru se marchó y ellos entraron en la casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS: entre paréntesis van algunas aclaraciones y notas claro xD.

Muchisimas gracias a Tsuki-chan por animarme a publicar este fic y por sus aclaraciones y consejos gracias por todo amigocha! D

muchas gracias de nuevo a los que os molestais en leerlo D nn

Saludines!


	3. El primer dia de clase

Capítulo 3: "El primer día de clase".

Esa noche en la casa de los Oda:

Oda se fue a la ducha para quitarse todo el sudor de tan intenso entrenamiento. Gina se fué a la habitación que compartiría con Kazumasa y se tumbó encima de la cama ya que estaba bastante cansada. Mientras pensaba…

"Espero que todo me vaya bien. Creo que el haber decidido venir a Japón de intercambio ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado."

Pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos:

- Gina¿nos vamos a cenar?- le dijo su primo, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Éste ya terminó de ducharse y entró al cuarto con una toalla sobre los hombros.

- Vale, vamos.- le respondió ella tocandose el estómago que le rugía (tenía hambre porque en el avión se mareó y no probó bocado).

Él no llevaba nada en la parte superior (salvo la toalla mencionada anteriormente XD) y además llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos de deporte de color negro.

Pero Gina se paró (al ver a su primo que iba a bajar sin camiseta) y le dijo:

-¡Kazumasa! creo que se te olvida algo.- le dijo riéndose, mientras tenía la camiseta de su primo escondida.

Éste detuvo su marcha y le dijo extrañado:

-¿Qué es lo que me olvidado?-

Finalmente, después de un rato, y mientras reía incesantemente, le dijo de qué se trataba al ver que no se terminaba de dar cuenta.

-Pues que va a ser… ¡Tu camiseta!- le dijo al tiempo que se la tiraba.

-"Con que era eso ¿eh¡Ahora verás!"-pensó él ya con la almohada dispuesta para empezar.

Ella cogió una también y sin pensárselo dos veces le arreó a su primo un almohadazo tan fuerte que cayó directamente al suelo. Poco después Oda se incorporó dispuesto a cobrarle el golpe que le había propinado.

Siguieron la "batalla" un buen rato hasta que les llamaron para que bajasen a cenar.

-¡Ya vamos!- dijeron ambos al unísono mientras arrodillados en la cama sostenían las almohadas. Oda aprovechó el momento (ya que su prima estaba distraida) y le dio un empujón que la hizo caer de la cama.

- ¿Pero que haces?- le decía ella ya en el suelo y mirándole con cara extrañada

-¡Ja¡Me la debías, primita! – le dijo mientras reía y después le tendió la mano para que se pudiese levantar. Entonces se fueron al comedor.

Los señores Oda ya estaban sentados, todo estaba listo para empezar a cenar. Ambos se sentaron y comieron tranquilamente. Cuando acabaron, Gina ayudó a su tia a lavar los platos. Mientras Kazumasa y su padre quitaban la mesa.

Después de terminar todas las tareas… Oda y su prima subieron a la habitación, ésta cogió su ropa y se fue al cuarto de baño para cambiarse. Mientras él estaba tumbado en la cama esperando a que su prima volviese.

Después de un rato ella volvió a la habitación. Y él estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, Gina se acostó en la cama.

- Buenas noches primo ¡Que descanses!- le dijo antes de apagar la luz.

- Lo mismo digo- le dijo a ella mientras bostezaba.

Se quedaron durmiendo en poco rato ya que los dos estaban derrengados.

Al día siguiente:

El despertador sonó. Oda se levantó a duras penas pero fue el primero. Gina abrió los ojos pero poco después cayó rendida y estaba dispuesta a seguir durmiendo, pero su primo le tocó la espalda para despertarla. Ésta le sintió y abrió los ojos un poco.

-¡Venga, no seas remolona que se nos hace tarde!- le dijo mientras le estiraba del brazo para que se levantara.

-Vale, vale ya voy- dijo ella somnolienta mientras bostezaba.

Se levantó con paso lento y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se terminó de preparar y bajó a desayunar. Cuando ella llegó, Oda ya había desayunado. Éste esperaba pacientemente a que ella acabara.

Mientras en la casa de los Matsuyama:

Hikaru ya había desayunado, se disponía a terminar de arreglarse antes de salir a recoger a Oda y a su prima.

Se fue al baño a peinarse. El cepillo resbalaba por su brillante, suave y sedoso cabello. Mientras pensaba, suspiraba melancólico. En su interior había un gran sentimiento de tristeza que le dejó la partida de aquella chica (Tenía que dejar claro que esto pasó después de lo de Fujisawa --U…), aunque no siempre se sentía así. Se volvió a poner la bandana y finalmente fue a recoger sus cosas para ir a casa de Oda.

Cuando acabó de hacerlo todo, éste salió de su casa rumbo a la casa de su mejor amigo.

Por el camino iba mentalizado en el ansiado campeonato nacional…

Mientras en la casa de los Oda:

Los chicos ya estaban preparados y se pusieron a ver la tele un rato, anunciaban los comentaristas que retransmitirían todos los partidos del campeonato nacional, y que dentro de poco tiempo comenzaría.

-¡Tengo muchas ansias por asistir al campeonato, será muy interesante! – exclamó bastante emocionada (evidentemente era el primer campeonato nacional al que ella asistiría).

- Yo igual, además todos los del equipo llevamos mucho tiempo entrenándonos muy duro para este momento.- "y esta vez todo será diferente".- se dijo a sí mismo.-

Pasó un rato y el timbre de la puerta sonó. La madre de Kazumasa fue a abrir, era Hikaru.

-¡Pasa! no te quedes ahí fuera.- le ofreció cordialmente la señora Oda.-

Él se lo agradeció y entró a la casa.

Al verle los dos chicos le saludaron alegremente y Hikaru se sentó con ellos. Éste dejó caer las manos, la izquierda la puso en el sitio correcto. Pero accidentalmente su mano derecha fue a parar al muslo izquierdo de ella. Ésta sintió la suave y cálida mano del capitán en su muslo, estremecida, se sonrojó y se puso algo nerviosa (cuando ella se movió un poco, éste se percató en dónde tenía puesta la mano. Avergonzado, y nervioso la retiró suavemente) le pidió disculpas, y ella las aceptó. Además, sabía que eso fue sin intención.

Ella algo incómoda ante dicha situación, se levantó del sofá.

-¿A donde vas?- le preguntó Oda

-Voy arriba un momento. No tardo nada.- le respondió ella con cierto nerviosismo que trataba de ocultar por todos los medios.

-Vale, pero rápido que si no se nos hará tarde.-

Se dirigió al baño a refrescarse, sentía un calor abrasador que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo… era algo que nunca había sentido en su vida y desconocía el por qué de aquel sentimiento… ¿Sería ese chico?

Aunque al joven de cabello negro tampoco le fue indiferente aquel roce. Estremecido en su interior, no podía creer que esos sentimientos que en años creyó olvidar, dejando paso a la melancolía, estuviesen volviendo a renacer de nuevo. ¿Será que la chica por la que siempre suspiró, desde ese momento, formaría parte del pasado? Sólo el tiempo daría respuesta a aquella pregunta...

El Águila Japonés estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos intentando encontrar la respuesta. Oda, preocupado al ver a su amigo en trance, le tocó la espalda. Éste se volteó y Kazumasa le preguntó.

-¿Estás bien, Hikaru-kun?-

- Sí. Estoy bien, no es nada amigo no te preocupes- le dijo cabizbajo.

- No te creo, se te nota a leguas. Pero aún asi, si no me lo quieres contar respeto tu decisión.- alegó Kazumasa.

- Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, y nunca te he ocultado nada.- le dijo muy convencido.

- Sí. Es verdad, pero entonces… ¿Por qué no me quieres contar qué te pasa?- inquirió Oda preocupado ya que el comportamiento de su amigo no era el mismo de siempre.

- Porque creo que éste no es el sitio, y te prometo que en su debido momento lo sabrás.- dijo el capitán finalmente.

Cambiaron de tema y empezaron a hablar sobre el campeonato nacional de nuevo (no pueden vivir sin fútbol un momento XDD).

Daba la casualidad que emitían un reportaje en ese preciso instante. Aparecieron varios equipos con gran potencial, que darían un buen espectáculo y serían objeto de múltiples críticas. Los más destacados eran: el Nankatsu capitaneados por Tsubasa Ozora, el Toho de Kojiro Hyuga y el Musashi del recién recuperado Jun Misugi quien después de tres largos años sin jugar al fútbol, volvía con más vitalidad que nunca dispuesto a todo. (No puse al Furano como equipo destacado porque se da por supuesto que lo es)

"Este año tú y yo ajustaremos cuentas Hyuga-san, todo será muy distinto." pensó el norteño al oír que el Tigre Japonés también estaría presente en este campeonato.

Después de oír lo del campeonato, le contó algo a su amigo:

- He estado pensando… desde que las dos se marcharon no hemos vuelto a tener un asistente en condiciones, y hay alguien que por sus capacidades ha demostrado que merece el puesto.-

-Hablas de mi prima ¿verdad?- preguntó temiéndose la respuesta.

-Después de todo lo que ví en el entrenamiento de ayer con las instrucciones tan precisas que dio es apta más que para ser una asistente, ser nuestra mánager.- le respondió a su mejor amigo. – Pero no le digas nada, no se tiene que enterar, al menos por ahora.- le susurró ya que oía que alguien se acercaba, era ella.

Mientras bajaba con todo dispuesto y aunque en sus adentros sentía todavía esa sensación, se sentía tranquila por fuera.

-¿Nos vamos?- les dijo que todavía estaban sentados en el sofá.

-Sí – exclamaron ambos al unísono.

Ellos se levantaron, cogieron sus mochilas y antes de salir se despidieron de la madre de Kazumasa.

-¡Adiós!- dijeron los tres al unísono.-

-¡Hasta luego! y no os entretengáis por el camino, que os conozco.- les dijo sonriendo mientras ellos salían.

Iban caminando rumbo al instituto muy animados y charlando.

-¿Cómo crees que nos irá esta vez?- preguntó Oda inocentemente como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Como sea este primer día igual que el del año pasado, la llevamos cruda – bufó Hikaru.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó el año pasado?- le preguntó.

- Que nos mandaron un par de trabajos bastante largos y por culpa de eso esa tarde no pudimos ni entrenar.- le dijo el capitán.

"Vaya por lo que veo se lo toman muy enserio, y yo que pensé que mi instituto era el único…" – pensó ella.

-Pues espero que esta vez no sea igual, porque el campeonato se acerca.- alegó ella.

-Yo también lo espero, porque si me pasara también la noche entrenando me quedaría frito en menos que croa una rana.- Dijo Hikaru mientras sonreía.

Ellos se echaron a reír ante el comentario, se veía que el norteño estaba de buen humor.

Siguieron charlando animadamente hasta que llegaron. Subieron a la primera planta donde estaban todas las clases en un corredor extenso. El aula tenía vistas al jardín del instituto. Estaba mirando ensimismada hacia todas direcciones al ver el recinto tan cuidado y limpio.

Llegaron a clase y ya había en ella bastante gente incluyendo a gran parte de los jugadores que estaban reunidos. Solo faltaban por llegar Takeshi, Kaneda y Masanori.

Los tres se acercaron hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡Hola!- Saludaron los tres al unísono.

-¿Preparados para el primer día?- dijo el capitán sonriente.

-¡Preparados dices? Uno nunca está preparado para volver a clase, es un trauma…- dijo dramatizando Kouichi.

-Anda ¡No exageres que el mundo no se acaba aquí!- exclamó Hisashi dándole una palmada en la espalda, provocando así las risas de todos los presentes.

Siguieron charlando hasta que llegaron Masanori, Takeshi y Kaneda al mismo tiempo que la profesora, entonces todos se sentaron en sus sitios. Y la profesora llamó a Gina para que se acercara hasta donde ella estaba.

-Alumnos, ésta es Gina Navarro una estudiante de intercambio que ha venido desde España para pasar un año con nosotros.- la presentó la profesora.

-¡Hola! Mucho gusto- Dijo e hizo una reverencia.

Algunos cuchicheaban y al ver que se estaba formando revuelo la profesora les mandó callar con un grito que asustó a más de uno. Después todo se calmó, y apenas se oía una voz.

Cuando se hizo el silencio le dijo que ocupara el puesto que estaba vacío al lado de Oda y que se encontraba delante del norteño.

Antes de que se sentara, Hikaru mandó una nota a Oda que decía:

"En el campo de entrenamiento a las 11. Y que no te vea tu prima, sé discreto. Luego te cuento… Hikaru"

-"¡Ja, míralo...Como si fuera tan fácil evadirse! A ver como hago…"- Pensó él, mientras se tocaba la barbilla y escondió la nota.

Ella llegó a su sitio, y se sentó. Entonces sacó todo lo necesario y comenzaron la clase. Empezaron el primer día con la de matemáticas (menudo tormento xD) ella por más que quería concentrarse no podía, se sabía que para los números no era muy buena. Cogió un papel y se puso a dibujar lo que le vino a la mente en ese preciso momento. Hikaru y Oda abrazados, emocionados y muy felices celebrando la victoria del campeonato con la bandera en mano. Mientras, su compañero de al lado tomaba apuntes.

Estaba dibujando lo que sería una gran gesta para todos (si se hiciera realidad claro está). Cuando la profesora se puso a andar por los pasillos que habían entre las mesas de los alumnos. Hasta que llegó a la zona donde ella se encontraba. Al ver que la profesora se acercaba ésta escondió la hoja apresuradamente. Por suerte para ella, la profesora pasaba de largo sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡Uff! Menos mal… si me llega a ver, la que me cae…" – Pensó, mientras daba un suspiro de alivio.

Después el Águila del Norte le tocó la espalda, ella se volteó y ésta se le quedó mirando, ninguno dijo nada (aunque sus miradas lo decían todo…), éste le dio una nota que ella escondió y comenzó a leer:

"A las 11:10 ve al campo de entrenamiento…"

Se quedó algo intrigada por la nota de su amigo, no entendía para qué quería verla allí...

Siguieron el curso de las clases hasta que un poco antes de las 11 Oda pidió permiso a la profesora para salir porque estaba "muy mareado" entonces Hikaru se ofreció a "acompañarle" (aprovechó la oportunidad en todo caso XDD). Salieron de clase con paso lento y ya cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente empezaron a hablar:

-Uff, mira que tener que hacerme recurrir a esto para salir de clase antes de la hora…- le reprochó Kazumasa al capitán mientras iban bajando las escaleras ya casi en el hall del instituto.

-Al menos hemos conseguido salir sin que nadie sospeche de nosotros.- dijo el norteño aliviado.

-Tienes razón, pero si se llegan a enterar la que nos caerá encima…- advirtió su amigo algo preocupado.

-Tranquilo, que nadie se va e enterar de nada, además a ésta hora no hay nadie en el campo de entrenamiento.- dijo Matsuyama muy seguro.

Fueron andando hasta allí. Y llegaron pasados un par de minutos, el campo de entrenamiento era extenso, de césped artificial y tenía gradas.

-Ya estamos y… ¿Ahora qué, para que me trajiste?- le preguntó bastante intrigado.

-Quiero que me ayudes, eres el único al que se lo pediría….- suplicó el norteño a su mejor amigo, quien no se esperaba lo que el capitán le iba a pedir. – Además quiero contarte algo.- añadió.

CONTINUARÁ…

_Notas: como siempre los paréntesis suelen ser aclaraciones mías y veréis que algunos no son_


	4. Confesión

Capítulo 4: "Confesión"

Kazumasa se quedó relativamente extrañado por las palabras de su amigo, tampoco entendía el motivo de su reacción.

-Eres mi mejor amigo y sabes que nunca te he negado nada, así que ahora te pienso ayudar al igual que siempre, para eso están los amigos.- le dijo.- y más razón tengo porque eres mi mejor amigo.- continuó.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, no se cómo agradecértelo!- le dijo el norteño en un tono más aliviado.-Y… tengo que decirte que aparte de lo que te dije sobre tu prima esta mañana, ahora tengo otro motivo más...- dijo nerviosamente dejando a su amigo sorprendido.

Éste no sabía que se traía el norteño entre manos... hasta que comenzó a contárselo.

- Tu prima despierta ciertos sentimientos en mí, que nunca antes sentí. Cuando ésta mañana la toqué por accidente, sentí una especie de calor abrasador que recorría mi cuerpo y me puse nervioso… pienso averiguar que es lo que me sucede y creo que estando el mayor tiempo posible cerca de ella es la mejor opción. –le dijo bastante nervioso (pero bien convencido) y en voz baja temiendo que alguien se apareciera, aunque bien sabía que todavía el timbre no había sonado pero estaba apunto de hacerlo.

Oda estaba más sorprendido aún… hasta se quedó sin habla, no podía asimilar lo que su amigo estaba diciéndole… hasta que finalmente dijo:

- Y entonces… ¿Para qué quieres que te ayude?-

-Quiero que me ayudes a guardar esto en secreto y no le digas nada a nadie hasta que no sea el momento y menos a ella ¿Entendido? No quiero perder lo que puede llegar a ser una bonita y fuerte amistad.- le respondió el norteño bastante preocupado a modo de orden.

-Entendido capitán, ten por seguro de que no diré ni una palabra – le dijo muy convencido a su mejor amigo y sonrió.

-¡Muchas gracias de nuevo Oda-kun! Que haría yo sin ti…- agradeció y después le abrazó con fuerza (abrazo de grandes amigos que conste XD).

-De…nada.- le dijo muy bajito ya que el abrazo del norteño estaba dejándolo sin aire (en donde meto yo al pobre de mi primo XD).

Éste al ver a su amigo en ese estado optó por soltarle.

-¡Perdona!- le dijo al tiempo que se separaba de su amigo.

-No pasa nada… suele pasar.- respondió al tiempo que le daba una palmada en la espalda.

Mientras en clase:

Estaban dando química y tomando apuntes, cuando de repente sonó el timbre, todos se fueron. Excepto los jugadores que se quedaron un rato, pero pronto iban a marcharse al campo de entrenamiento. Estaban hablando cuando alguien les llamó.

¡Chicos!- les gritó Gina.

Ellos se voltearon al oir la llamada.

-Esto…- les dijo algo avergonzada.- ¿Podéis acompañarme hasta el campo de entrenamiento? Si no os importa…

-¡Claro! no hay problema, puedes venir con nosotros, además íbamos ahora mismo para allá.- le dijo Shuichi animadamente.

-¡Gracias!- le dijo y les sonrió, entonces ella cogió su mochila y fueron todos al campo de entrenamiento.

Mientras iban por el camino Yamamuro le preguntó algo:

-Oye ¿Sabes qué fue lo que le pasó a tu primo?-

-No tengo ni idea.- le dijo mientras encogía los hombros. -Ésta mañana cuando salimos de casa se encontraba perfectamente…-le dijo mientras pensaba un posible motivo.

-Cuando lleguemos se lo preguntamos y salimos de dudas.- le respondió al ver que ella también dudaba.

Siguieron hablando todos animadamente hasta que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraron a Oda y Hikaru sentados en el banquillo que allí había. Cuando oyeron que se acercaba gente, se voltearon y vieron a todo el equipo acompañados por Gina.

- ¡Chicos!- Exclamaron ambos al unísono.

– ¡Que bien que estéis aquí¿Entrenamos?- les dijo el capitán.

-¡Sí!- Dijeron todos bastante animados y levantando los brazos efusivamente.

Hikaru le hizo señas a Gina para que se acercara hasta donde él estaba.

-Pero antes, quiero presentaros a nuestra nueva manager, que en el entrenamiento de ayer con sus instrucciones demostró que merece ese puesto en el equipo…- anunció el capitán que estaba a su lado y mientras todos escuchaban con atención todo lo que él les decía.

Ella no cabía en su asombro. Si le emocionaba la idea de ir al campeonato como espectador, más le emocionaba ser manager de uno de los mejores equipos de toda la nación.

Todos la felicitaron muy efusivamente, les agradaba la idea de tener nueva manager ya que hacía años que ese puesto estuvo vacante. Ella agradeció todas las felicitaciones, y se sintió algo presionada a la vez porque no sabía si podría afrontar esta prueba con éxito, ya que ella estuvo haciendo más o menos la misma labor con un equipo de talla local. Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo con un equipo de talla nacional y más de ese nivel. Y haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para hacerlo lo mejor posible. Se esforzaría, se superaría día tras día trabajando duramente y adquiriendo experiencia en cada momento.

Ella se sentó en el banquillo para verles, pero antes llamó a su primo.

-¡Kazumasa!- gritó.

Se volteo al oír su nombre y se acercó hasta ella. Cuando llegó, le preguntó:

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?- mostraba una expresión que indicaba preocupación.

-¿Eh…?- se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente y fingiendo demencia, después ella le volvió a preguntar lo mismo y por fin respondió.- Me dio un fuerte mareo casi al final de clase y tuve que salir…no te preocupes por nada ya estoy bien.- se quedó aliviada al escuchar a su primo aunque no se quedó tranquila completamente, entonces él se fue a entrenar con sus compañeros.

"¡Se lo ha creído! Menos mal…"- pensó lanzando un suspiro de alivio mientras corría hasta donde estaban sus compañeros.

Estuvieron durante un par de minutos haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento, cuando acabaron, empezaron a practicar los tiros a puerta. 5 en un extremo con Masanori defendiendo el arco y otros 5 en otro a puerta vacía.

Hikaru y Oda estaban en el lado donde Masanori se encontraba. Empezó a tirar Takeshi, que no consiguió marcar por las buenas paradas efectuadas por el portero pero estuvo apunto de hacerlo. Después le tocó a Kazumasa, quien marcó un gol pero el último disparo chocó contra el larguero, al ver que había fallado se echó las manos a la cabeza apenado.

-No te preocupes amigo, ya verás como a la próxima vez lo consigues.- le dijo el norteño mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda para intentar animarle.

Su amigo le sonrió, le agradeció y posó su mano en el hombro del capitán, acto seguido éste último se colocó en posición ya que era su turno.

-¡Ahora me toca a mí!-exclamó. Cogió el balón y acto seguido realizó el primer disparo a puerta con la potencia y agresividad de siempre, pero el tiro salió por encima del larguero ya que no estaba concentrado del todo.

El capitán sintió de repente un tremendo escalofrió que le recorría todo el cuerpo... "¡Qué me sucede?"-pensó realmente sorprendido. Se fue a un lado y pidió que Shuichi tirase en su lugar.

Después de un par de minutos cuando Shuichi lanzó los disparos que le tocaban. El capitán se volvió a incorporar creyendo estar preparado y realizó el segundo tiro, pero ahora no era tan potente como de costumbre… Masanori lo detuvo sin problemas. Hikaru se sintió apenado.

"Un error lo puede cometer cualquiera, incluso los expertos. ¡No me voy a derrumbar por nada!" – se dijo a sí mismo para recobrar la moral.

Después de esto, empezaron a jugar un partidillo de 6 contra 6. Gina accedió a ocupar el puesto de arquero que estaba vacante. Hikaru y Kazumasa estaban en el equipo de Masanori junto a Matsuda, Honda y Kouichi. Se colocaron todos en posición y sacó Nakagawa que inmediatamente avanzaba con el balón. Pero al verse pronto marcado fuertemente por Shuichi, optó por pasar el balón a Saze. Pero el pase no llegó a su destino ya que Matsuda se interpuso en la trayectoria, después empezó a avanzar con él hasta que llegó al medio campo. Kaneda realizó una entrada para intentar cortar su avance, pero no llegó a tiempo y Hisashi pasó para Oda, que siguió avanzando y regateando contrarios. Aunque no le resultó nada fácil ya que estaba fuertemente marcado por Saze. Al ver que le era difícil moverse, Kazumasa pasó a Hikaru que entendió las intenciones de su compañero y se deshizo limpia y rápidamente de su marcador para recibirlo. Decidido y con la moral recobrada, avanzó con él y regateó con una preciosa finta a Takeshi Kondo (¡Hikaru es todo un superclase! nn). Solo quedaba un último obstáculo… el portero (en este caso, portera xD).

"¡Ésta es la mía!" – pensó mientras realizaba un tremendo tiro que Gina intentó despejar por todos los medios, se lanzó dispuesta a despejarlo, pero no llegó por muy poco y el balón inevitablemente entró en la red. Al aterrizar quedó tumbada boca abajo.

-¡Goooool! -gritaron todos los de su equipo efusivamente mientras corrían para agasajar al capitán, que lo celebró doblando el brazo izquierdo hacia arriba con el puño cerrado (esa es una de las maneras con las que él celebra un gol nn).

Ella poco después se levantó y estuvo mirando como festejaban mientras sonreía. La celebración no duró mucho tiempo, porque desafortunadamente el timbre sonó dejando a todos con una mala expresión.

-¡Vaya, el tiempo pasa muy rápido! Con lo interesante que estaba…- se quejó Shuichi al tiempo que daba un fuerte pisotón que accidentalmente fue a parar a uno de los pies de Hisashi. Éste se quejó de tremendo golpe, mientras que el que lo propinó salió a toda mecha al ver que le perseguía.

-¡Mira por donde pisas la próxima vez! – gritó mientras le perseguía saltando a la pata coja. -"Como lo pille, lo mato…"- se decía a si mismo.

Todos voltearon la cabeza al oír los gritos, al ver que sus compañeros protagonizaban ese revuelo rieron a carcajada limpia.

-¡Estos dos no cambiarán nunca!- exclamó Saze sin parar de reír.

-¡Ya ves, y aunque quisiesen no podrían!- añadió Oda que cuanto más tiempo les miraba más se reía.

Después de tanto "espectáculo" todos se marcharon a clase, algo desganados. Aunque hablaban muy animadamente y por primera vez el tema principal no era fútbol (que extraño XD). El capitán y la manager iban juntos hablando del partido que habían disputado hace un momento, mientras que Oda iba delante con el resto del equipo, que hablaban de qué planes harían en fin de semana.

-¿Qué tenéis pensado para éste fin de semana?- preguntó con curiosidad Masanori.

-Yo he quedado en ir con Takeshi, Shuichi y Yasushi a la discoteca, para dar caña…XD- respondió Haruo mientras guiñaba el ojo pícaramente a su amigo.

-Jajaja ¡Ya se por donde vas, truhán!- exclamó Kato dándole un codazo.

Oda estaba callado, escuchando a sus amigos en ese momento cuando Kaneda se volteó y le preguntó.

-¿Y tú qué harás?-

-¿Yo? pues… de momento no he pensado nada, aunque aun tengo tiempo para hacerlo.- respondió a su compañero.

-Ya, aunque digo que no tardes mucho, porque el sábado está a la vuelta de la esquina.- le aconsejó el arquero mientras caminaban.

Ya arriba, les esperaba el profesor de Biología listo para empezar, Yamamuro estaba ya en su sitio y cuando Matsuda llegó hasta donde él (sentado al lado), le arreó una colleja tan fuerte que casi queda estampado en la mesa. Después el agredido levantó la cabeza y se quejaba del golpe.

-¡Para que aprendas! Y como pase otra vez verás…- advirtió el autor de la colleja a su compañero que lo miraba indignado.

-"Una vez que no le hago nada intencionadamente… va el tío y se cabrea… ¡es que no le entiendo!"- pensaba bastante irritado.

La clase pasaba lentamente. Todos tomaban apuntes bastante desganados y en los intervalos circulaban notas por las mesas. Mientras que Shuichi planeaba lo que le haría a su "vecino"... harto de estar pensando lo que le iba a hacer sin ningún resultado le dio un pisotón mucho más fuerte, como consecuencia Hisashi gritó tanto que dejó a los demás con la boca abierta.

-¿Y a este que mosca le ha picado?- murmuraban sorprendidos algunos de los presentes, y no era para menos, porque el grito dejó helado a más de uno... incluyendo a Hiromoto, el profesor, que le miró bastante enfadado.

-¡Sal ahora mismo y no entres hasta que yo te lo diga!- gritó.

-Pero profesor, si yo…- el chico intentó explicarse, pero el profesor no se lo permitió y le echó fuera.

-Seguro que ha sido cosa de Shuichi.- murmuró el Águila Japonesa a Kato que estaba a su lado.

-Ya ves, no es normal que echen a Matsuda de una clase y menos aún por gritar.- le respondió.

El profesor exclamó interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¡Hikaru, Masanori! Como no dejéis la tertulia le haréis compañía a Matsuda, luego no digáis que no os advertí...-les avisó y se callaron al instante.

"Vaya primer día que llevamos, si ya es malo empezar un viernes, peor es cuando los profesores se cabrean…" – pensó el norteño mientras que escribía una nota que iba dirigida a sus compañeros de delante, en ella les preguntaba sobre qué harían éste fin de semana.

Cuando la nota llegó a ellos no dudaron en responder:

Kazumasa: "Como no se os ocurra algo, me parece a mí que nos quedaremos a dos velas…por que yo no tengo ni pajolera idea..."

Gina: "Bueno, lo mejor es improvisar porque a veces los planes no salen como uno quiere. Podríamos quedar mañana a las 6 de la tarde en algún sitio. Por ejemplo en tu casa, después nos damos una vuelta y vamos a donde nos apetezca. Si la idea te parece bien, dale una colleja a mi primo ¿Ok? XD." (Tened en cuenta que Kazumasa no leyó esto último XDD.)

Al terminar de escribir, la pasó disimuladamente hacia atrás. Matsuyama la leyó, y cuando el profesor estaba de espaldas escribiendo un esquema, el Águila Japonesa le dio la colleja a su amigo. Los que lo vieron se rieron (incluyendo la española), Kazumasa se revolvió hacia atrás en busca de una explicación, pero Hikaru dijo:

-A mí no me digas nada….- murmuró.- porque a quien le tienes que pedir explicaciones es a tu prima.- rió mientras se lo comentaba.

-¿Por qué a ella si has sido tú?- le recriminó bastante confundido.

Visto que Oda no cedía, el norteño le enseñó la nota y leyó lo último que Gina había escrito. Entonces se puso en la posición correcta, se disculpó con él y le dijo a su prima en español:

(En cursiva van las conversaciones o lo que se diga en español pa' no confundir XD)

-_¿A qué viene eso?_-le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿_El qué?_- respondió fingiendo demencia.

-_¡Lo del capón, que va a ser!_- exclamó bajito entre impaciente e indignado.

-_¡Ah! Eso era la respuesta en clave de Hikaru-kun a mi propuesta._- respondió así sin más.

-_¿QUÉ? _¡_Eso te lo podría haber escrito, o mismamente te hubiera pegado la colleja en vez de dármela a mí!_- le dijo más indignado aun. (Ayy la de cosas que le hago al pobre Kazumasa XDD pero son con cariño nn)

-_¡Sí hombre! Con que lo he hecho para que el profe no nos pillara, además tú estás delante de él, así no se tiene que mover, y encima pega muy fuerte. Entonces… como que va a ser que no… _- se excusó, además también lo hizo para reírse un poco, cosa que evidentemente hizo XD.

Mientras ellos discutían en voz baja, detrás el Águila japonesa y Masanori hablaban.

-¿Qué estarán diciendo? No entiendo nada...- murmuró el portero al capitán.

-Yo tampoco. Pero creo que hablan de lo que le hice a Kazumasa-kun.- respondió.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó.

-¡Es que no lo has visto?- se sorprendió.

-Pues a decir verdad… no.- murmuró avergonzado mientras se agachaba.

Hikaru cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Nunca se entera de nada…"- pensó sin decir nada al respecto.

Entonces su compañero al ver que no se lo contaba le propinó un codazo.

-¿Me vas a dejar en ascuas así sin más?- preguntó ya bastante impaciente.

-No, porque pensaba contártelo después, pero ya que te pones así mejor te lo digo ya.- le respondió.

Después de eso, continuó contándole en una nota lo sucedido ya que el profesor había terminado el esquema y el norteño no quería arriesgarse a que pudiera castigarle por no hacer caso.

Siguieron pasando las clases hasta que por fin tocó el timbre que indicaba que no volverían allí hasta el lunes. Todos los demás se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron (mientras se oían algunos alaridos ya sabéis de quienes XDD) y los tres salieron juntos de camino a casa charlando animadamente.

-¿Quedamos ésta tarde también?- Preguntó Kazumasa.

-Por mí vale, nos damos una vuelta por ahí y si eso entrenamos un poco.- respondió su amigo.

-Déjate los entrenamientos ¡Que ya es fin de semana!- exclamó ella.

-¡Vale, vale¡Si lo decía de broma! - se explicó el norteño mientras le caía una gota de sudor (como esas del anime U XD).- Yo no soy como Tsubasa, que hasta donde tengo entendido, se las pasa durmiendo con un balón (las fans de Tsuby me matarán por esto XDD --U). Aunque me cae bien, la verdad es que es bastante rarito y corto a más no poder, pero no me refiero en estatura…- añadió sarcásticamente.

Los otros dos se quedaron con cara de "Whaat?" (O como yo diría: "WTF?" me cae que se me va la pinza XDD) y al fin Oda "empezó" a meter baza XD.

-¿Por qué dices eso, capitán?- inquirió.

-Porque como sabes Sanae va tras de él muchísimo tiempo y el muy tonto no se da ni cuenta… Se pone a hablar de fútbol en los momentos menos apropiados…- explicó.

-Me cae que no llegará lejos, aunque nunca se sabe…- acotó ella misteriosamente.

Después de decir eso se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban en la puerta de los Oda. Detuvieron su marcha y siguieron conversando un rato más.

-¡Eh! Tengo una idea.- dijo Kazumasa contento al fin mientras les sonreía.- ¿Por qué no vamos de copas esta tarde?-

-No sería mala idea… aunque mejor no, no quiero volver a presenciar otro show.- respondió Hikaru temiendo que pasara lo de la última vez.

- ¿Show?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- "Me cae que éste me oculta algo"- pensó ella.

- Hikaru-kun¿Qué show?- inquirió ella viendo como su primo quería detener a su amigo, pero le fue imposible.

Éste empezó a relatarle la anécdota.

- El caso es que…- el norteño no podía seguir porque se reía a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Venga, que me estas dejando intrigada!- le pidió.

- "¡Cotilla! ¬¬".- pensó Kazumasa que además tenía ganas de darle un codazo a su amigo por abrir la boca (aunque más bien a los dos por obvias razones XDD), mientras refunfuñaba.

- El caso es que en la fiesta de Hisashi salimos de copas, ejem…-carraspeó.- y tu primo se bebió unos cuantos tragos...- siguió él mientras reía (que malo ¬¬ XDD Sólo yo en este fic me podría reír de Kazumasa pero en fin a él tb le dejo, bueno no me enrollo y sigo la historia nn XD).

- ¿Y que fue lo que pasó?- evidentemente la chica tenía ganas de saber ya el final XD.

-Pues que Kazumasa-kun al no estar acostumbrado, cayó al suelo de repente y mientras cantaba: "El vino que bebe asunción…".-Finalizó el Águila canturreando, que para no tener idea del español no lo hacia nada mal y se le entendia perfectamente.

Mientras los dos chicos se reían incesantemente por tal anécdota. Kazumasa estaba rojo como un tomate...

-Este…a las 6 iremos a tu casa.- cortó Oda, bastante avergonzado, incómodo y nervioso.

-Bueno, pues allí os espero.- dijo alegremente, ellos se despidieron y el se marchó.

Cuando se quedaron solos entraron a la casa, mientras su prima le decía.

- Vaya, vaya me cae que no me lo has contado todo.- le dijo en tono de reproche.- aunque te entiendo, no es fácil contar algunas cosas…-se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó mientras recordaba una de esas cosas… el "incidente" con el capitán.

- Y por lo que refleja tu cara, creo que me ocultas algo…- dijo en tono burlón.

- ¡Ya cállate!- le pidió nerviosamente y sonrojada.

_CONTINUARÁ_…

Notas: Paréntesis son las aclaraciones XD y Me cae que ya lo estoy haciendo demasiado loco XDDD… aunque luego vereis…

espero poder actualizar pronto porque de momento esto es lo que llevo escrito

Saludos! D


	5. los sentimientos se manifiestan

**Capítulo 5:**

En la casa de los Matsuyama:

Hikaru estaba en su habitación jugando a la videoconsola y esperando a que sus amigos aparecieran. Su madre estaba a punto de salir ya que había terminado de hacer las tareas que tenía previstas para hoy. De repente sonó el timbre, eran Kazumasa y Gina.

Oda y su prima saludaron a la Sra. Matsuyama y ésta cordialmente les invitó a pasar.

-Hikaru está en su habitación esperándoos.- les respondió.

-Gracias.- le respondieron ambos al unísono.

Los dos chicos subieron y se encontraron a Matsuyama bastante entretenido jugando a la Play 2. Ellos se sentaron a su lado y empezaron a conversar sobre lo que harían después.

Estaba todo bastante oscuro ya que el norteño bajó las persianas. De repente pasó algo que asustó a la chica bastante, ésta gritó y saltó bruscamente como si fuera impulsada por un resorte.

Mientras su primo al ver la reacción de la muchacha reía sin control.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes¿Eh?¬¬.- le preguntó avergonzada y de mala gana mientras le daba un pellizco.

Después se hizo un silencio incómodo, ninguno decía nada.

-¿Nos vamos a dar una vuelta?- preguntó el norteño para romper el hielo.

Ambos asintieron y se marcharon a dar un paseo. Iban sin rumbo fijo por las calles del pueblo, viendo todo lo que había en él. Hasta que llamaron por teléfono a Kazumasa y se tuvo que marchar.

-Perdonad chicos, pero me tengo que ir.- se disculpo Kazumasa apenado.

-¡Voy contigo!- respondió ella yendo hacia su primo.

-Quédate si quieres, no es nada importante.- acotó Oda.

- Está bien.- dijo ella al fin conforme y sonriendo al norteño.

Kazumasa se marchó y ellos siguieron andando, mientras que el norteño le enseñaba todos los hermosos, y maravillosos lugares de Furano. Llegaron al campo de lavandas en el que se veía la montaña de fondo.

-¡Es precioso!- Exclamó Gina feliz de ver un paisaje tan bonito como aquel.

-Sabía que te gustaría.- le dijo alegremente y nervioso mientras se ruborizaba.

-¿Cómo es que conoces todos estos sitios?- preguntó ella curiosamente.

- Suelo venir a esquiar a la montaña en invierno con tu primo.- respondió más animado el capitán del Furano, ya que se sentía mucho más cómodo con ella de lo que realmente esperaba.

- ¡A mí también me gusta mucho esquiar!- exclamó ella.- pero…no se me da muy bien- dijo la chica bastante apenada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- inquirió el norteño.

-Porque…-ella se puso roja como un tomate.- la pasada vez me la dí contra un árbol.

-Tranquila que no eres la única que ha pasado por esa situación, ya verás como luego le coges el truco.- le dijo para intentar animarla y darle confianza.

-Si quieres este invierno podríamos esquiar juntos.- le propuso mientras esbozaba una linda sonrisa

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Gina aún sin poder creerlo y Hikaru después de eso asintió.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!- estaba feliz y eso solo fue lo que ella atinó a decir, después le abrazó. Él hizo lo propio. Estremecidos y felices se quedaron viendo el hermoso paisaje mientras charlaban animadamente. Ya no les importó para nada que Kazumasa se hubiera ido…

Pasaron unos meses y llegaron al crudo y gélido invierno que vestía a Furano de blanco inmaculado.

Como de costumbre, los chicos del equipo entrenaban en la nieve para mejorar su resistencia. Hacían partidillos y practicaban los tiros a puerta para desarrollar más los músculos y adquirir mas potencia.

-¡Pásamela!- Gritaba Hisashi a Shuichi, estos ya habían hecho las paces aunque seguían con sus "piques" habituales.

-¡Toda tuya!- exclamó mientras le pasaba el balón, Yamamuro hizo un pase mal calibrado hacia Matsuda, y éste no pudo controlarlo de manera que el esférico termino por salir del campo. Y lógicamente no se tomo ese fallo nada bien.

-¡Pero que clase de pase es ese?- le espetó Hisashi.

-¡Pues uno muy bueno!-respondió.- Pero como se trata de ti, ni siquiera lo rozaste…- continuó de manera sarcástica.

-¡Pero qué te crees¡Si era penoso!- le devolvió Matsuda ya bastante indignado y perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, mientras se dirigía hacia él.

Masanori, que andaba cerca al igual que Oda. Se acercaron viendo que la discusión se estaba poniendo al rojo vivo. Pretendían calmar los ánimos para que no llegasen hasta otros extremos. Cuando todo por fín se acabo arreglando, siguieron entrenando bien duro hasta que acabaron y entonces el chico de cabello negro azabache le pregunto a su amiga:

-¿Te apetecería esquiar conmigo?-

-¡Será genial!- exclamó con júbilo, y…naturalmente eso era un "Sí".

En estos meses la amistad de Hikaru y Gina se había hecho mucho más fuerte y eso implicaba muchas cosas... Kazumasa decidió 'hacerse a un lado' y se marchó con su amigo Kato, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Matsuyama y le sonreía.

El capitán y su amiga caminaron hasta un buen sitio para poder esquiar tranquilamente sin que nada ni nadie pudiesen interferir en su actividad, querían estar juntos cada segundo de sus vidas sin importar lo que sucediera a su alrededor.

Empezaron a esquiar por una pendiente no muy inclinada. Hikaru fue el primero en lanzarse se deslizaba con una fluidez y rapidez asombrosa que la dejó muy sorprendida. Cuando llegó le hizo señas para que bajase. Después de mucho pensarlo se lanzó deslizándose por la nieve a gran velocidad, pero olvidó como se hacía la cuña (NA: la cuña como le dicen aquí, es en esquí la manera de frenar. En la que tienes que cruzar las puntas de delante de los esquís abriendo las piernas lo más que puedas). Iba deslizándose sin control, y Matsuyama lo notó. Entonces cuando pasó por su lado, instintivamente la agarró de la cintura haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo. Ella se volteó y sus caras quedaron muy cerca una de la otra, Gina respiraba muy agitadamente del susto.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió el águila del norte en un tono suave que le costaba mantener, ya que su corazón latía a un ritmo muy agitado. Ella solo pudo asentir mientras le miraba.

Sentir las cálidas manos (aun estando cubiertas por los guantes) del japonés en su cintura y tan cerca de ella, era como un sueño del que jamás querría despertar. Después de unos segundos, se acercaron uno al otro hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso, que desató la pasión contenida en todo este tiempo por parte de ambos jóvenes que alcanzaron la plenitud en ese momento, pero desafortunadamente no duró mucho tiempo, ya que se vieron sorprendidos por una tormenta de nieve.

Ambos siguieron abrazados y caminaron hasta encontrar una cabaña que parecía estar abandonada, entraron en ella y la observaron por unos instantes, (pero que quede claro que no estaba como esas cabañas que están todo rotas xD) estaba todo impecable sin motivo aparente pero por el tiempo que había pasado estaba todo recubierto de polvo y no tenia muebles.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?-Pregunto ella preocupada mientras se sentaban en el suelo de madera.

- No tengo idea… solo nos queda esperar, pero tranquila que todo estará bien.- dijo en tono muy seguro, mientras la abrazaba nuevamente para darle calor ya que la muchacha al no estar acostumbrada a semejante temperatura aun estaba tiritando de frío.

Unas horas después en la casa de los Oda:

Masanori y su amigo Kazumasa estaban sin saber que hacer, ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Oda lucia un semblante preocupado al igual que Kato porque Hikaru y Gina no llegaban, no era normal que el capitán llegase tan tarde, al igual que pasaba con ella. Aunque bien sospechaban que el motivo se debía a la tormenta de nieve que estaba azotando Furano y todo Hokkaido, eso de veras les perturbaba aun más.

-¡Ya no aguanto mas!- dijo Oda mientras se levantaba decidido a coger su abrigo y se dirigio a la puerta.

Kazumasa, más o menos por lo que escucho decir a su amigo antes de marcharse del entrenamiento. Se imaginaba donde podría estar…

-¡Te acompaño!- añadió Kato dirigiéndose a su amigo y cogiendo tambien su abrigo.

Iban por la calle caminando a duras penas mientras se agarraban a lo que podian para no caerse a causa del viento. Las calles estaban tremendamente desiertas y muy frías.

-¡Kazumasa-kun, será mejor que llamemos a los chicos!- sugirió Masanori, Oda asintió solamente y se dirigieron a la casa de Shuichi, con paso lento y avanzando con todas sus fuerzas.

Al fin llegaron algo cansados y temblando de frío. Tocaron la puerta y poco después apareció su amigo que se quedo sorprendido al verles llegar.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas?- pregunto.

-Queríamos pedirte algo…si no es molestia.- dijo Masanori con la voz entrecortada por el frío.

-Estoy para lo que necesitéis. Y pasad, no os quedéis ahí fuera.- les dijo cordialmente el número 8 del Furano.

-¡Te lo agradecemos mucho, Shuichi-kun!- dijo Oda dandole una palmada y esbozando una sonrisa a su amigo Yamamuro.

Ambos entraron a la casa y se encontraron a Hisashi Matsuda sentado cómodamente viendo la tele (XD). Ellos fueron hasta el comedor y saludaron a Hisashi, entonces, Kato y Oda empezaron a contarles, los otros dos se quedaron preocupados y más sorprendidos aun.

-¡Debemos ir a buscarles, pueden estar en peligro!- exclamo un alarmado Shuichi.

-¡No digas eso ni de broma!- exclamó Kazumasa mas nervioso aún.- Confió en que ambos estarán bien. Hikaru-kun sabe como manejar la situación. Pero ya no aguanto más, no pueden seguir ahí fuera… les puede pasar algo.- añadió mas que preocupado levantándose seguido por sus amigos. (NA: mis chicos tienen buen corazón nn)

-¡Te ayudaremos en lo que haga falta! no estas solo, siempre contarás con nuestro apoyo.- dijo Hisashi mientras le sonreía.

-¡Muchas gracias amigos! De verdad os lo agradezco muchísimo y lo mismo os digo.- respondió Kazumasa rodeando a los tres con los brazos. (NA: Me encanta reflejar la amistad que tienen los chicos del Furano D nn ¡esto va dedicado a todos mis amigos y seres queridos que son mis Ángeles¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD! TTTT ¡Yo seguiré apoyándoos también! nn D)

Salieron rumbo a donde sus dos amigos se encontraban, mientras éstos hacian acopio de todas sus fuerzas para llegar hasta allí. El águila japonesa veía impotente y angustiado como su amiga se congelaba de frío...

Unos momentos después, los cuatro jugadores del Furano iban gritando a coro sus nombres lo más fuerte que podían, ya se encontraban cerca de aquella zona.

Caminaron unos pasos y divisaron la cabaña donde sus dos amigos estaban. El viento acompañado por copos de nieve soplaba y no cesaba… al ver la cabaña, Shuichi gritó a Hisashi, que era al que tenia más cerca mientras le tocaba el hombro.

-¡Será un espejismo?

-¡No digas tonterías y sigue andando!- le gritó Matsuda a modo de respuesta.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hasta la cabaña y en unos minutos llegaron. Antes de entrar Masanori preguntó dudoso:

-¡De verdad creéis que estarán aquí?

-¡Por supuesto, conociendo a Hikaru tienen que estar!- exclamó un Oda ya verdaderamente desesperado.

-¿Chicos?- preguntó con voz tenue, temblorosa y con una media sonrisa el capitán desde dentro al reconocer las voces de sus amigos.

Entonces abrieron la puerta y les encontraron ahí. Él estaba sentado en el suelo tiritando de frío, ya que le había cedido uno de sus abrigos a ella para que entrase en calor (NA: ya veis hombre precavido vale por 2) y ella acostada a su lado sin poder moverse, había perdido las fuerzas y su tez blanca estaba mas pálida que nunca, solo pudo abrir los ojos al sentir ruido.

Él se levantó poco a poco mientras dos de sus amigos, Shuichi y Masanori le sujetaban para ayudarle a caminar, le pusieron bien su abrigo (aparte le colocaron una manta pequeña, debajo de la prenda sobre los hombros. Ya iban un poco equipados por si algo así pasaba) y se acercaban lo más posible a él para transmitirle todo el calor que podían.

- Gra…gracias- fue lo único que el norteño pudo decir ya que el pobre estaba helado y casi no podía articular palabra alguna.

Mientras tanto, Kazumasa y Hisashi levantaron a la chica del suelo como pudieron y Oda la tomó en brazos. Éste le cedió su abrigo y se lo puso encima del que ya llevaba, la pobre chica seguía aún sin moverse. Todos estaban angustiados y desesperados al ver como estaban sus amigos… Cuando hicieron todo eso con la mayor rapidez que pudieron, salieron en dirección al hospital más cercano caminando con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de un rato de caminar duramente, los 6 llegaron a duras penas y con éxito al hospital del pueblo. Estaban muy cansados y cuando los médicos se encargaron de los dos chicos, ellos se sentaron en la sala de espera mientras que Kazumasa fue a llamar por teléfono a su madre. Estaba tan preocupado que no tenia idea de cómo decirle lo que pasaba. Pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, se lanzó, cogió el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

Mientras tenía el aparato pegado prácticamente al oído, Oda se movía nerviosamente hacia los lados ya desesperado, habían sonado tres tonos y nadie cogía el teléfono…

El chico estaba a punto de colgar cuando de repente…

-¿Diga?... ¡Diga?- volvió a decir la señora un poco más fuerte.

El chico cogió el teléfono y se lo puso de nuevo pegado a su oreja.

-Ma… ¿Mamá?- dijo el número 11 del Furano con la voz tremendamente entrecortada y nerviosamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?- preguntó su madre ya preocupada.

-Este…si, digo… ¡no!- corrigió bastante exasperado.- ha pasado algo y tienes que venir enseguida al hospital.- continuó lo más que rápido que pudo.- y por lo que más quieras… lleva a la madre de Hikaru-kun contigo-

La madre, realmente preocupada por la actitud de su hijo, se imaginó que al norteño le pasó algo, Pero lo que no sabía es que su sobrina era la que más peligro corría...Afortunadamente (NA: dentro de lo que cabe…porque que pasen estas cosas no es nada afortunado --U) la madre de Hikaru estaba con ella. (Ya que las 2 habían salido juntas un rato y pues cuando empezó la tormenta ambas fueron lo más rápido que pudieron a la casa de los Oda).

Kazumasa volvió hasta donde sus amigos se encontraban, estaban todos muy preocupados y cabizbajos, ninguno decía nada. Hasta que después de un rato vieron al doctor Iwami dirigirse hacia ellos…

-¿Alguno de los presentes es familiar de alguno de ellos?-preguntó el doctor.-

-Sí, mi amigo es primo de uno de ellos.-Al ver a Oda tan mal y destrozado, Yamamuro respondió serenamente haciendo de portavoz mientras le señalaba y se ponía de pie.

De pronto, una tía y una madre angustiadas llegaban al hospital jadeando, después de haber llegado en coche y preguntado en donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes. Subieron por el ascensor y al llegar vieron al doctor.

-¡Doctor!... ¿como se encuentran los chicos?- preguntó la señora Matsuyama muy angustiada y con la voz quebrada.

El doctor las miró seriamente (imaginando que ellas eran familiares evidentemente…) y comenzó por el diagnóstico de Hikaru, que era el que menos grave se encontraba. Su madre escuchaba preocupada atentamente al Dr. Iwami al igual que la madre de Oda.

- El chico presenta una fiebre alta, hace muy poco ha sido medicado y está descansando. Con seguridad, se irá recuperando con el tratamiento que se le ha asignado. (NA: si meto la pata ahora y con lo que después viene, me disculpo ya que yo de medicina no se prácticamente nada…)

Eso aliviaba bastante a todos los presentes, que suspiraron. Pero cuando la señora Oda preguntó por la chica, el semblante del doctor se volvió más sombrío y serio aún. Y eso era una mala señal… (NA: este fic no va a ser camino de rosas así que lamentablemente tenia que hacer algo como esto…)

-La chica se encuentra muy grave, debido a que padece una hipotermia con inestabilidad cardiovascular… se la ha trasladado a una habitación con calentadores ambientales (NA: todo esto lo he leído y más o menos sacado de Internet para poder dar datos verdaderos), de momento sigue inconsciente. Debido la debilidad que presenta y si intentásemos acelerar el proceso, podría sufrir una arritmia cardiaca mortal.- pronunció esto muchísimo mas seriamente que lo primero.- Haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos, se lo aseguro.

Los chicos ni las madres podían creerlo, estaban todos realmente angustiados, Oda y su madre abrazados lloraban desconsoladamente… mientras los chicos estaban muy tristes y preocupados casi llorando de la impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

Después de unas horas de estar esperando los chicos preguntaron al doctor si podían verles.

-Sí que podéis pero de momento solo a él.-

-Muchas gracias doctor…- dijeron al unísono, estaban desilusionados porque no podían ver a su amiga, querían verla pero ella todavía estaba muy grave.

Todos fueron rumbo a la habitación donde estaba Hikaru. Mientras entraban escuchaban a alguien hablar entre sueños que eran producto de la fiebre.

- "No me dejes solo…".- decía el norteño mientras sudaba y entre susurros casi inaudibles, pero que ellos podían escuchar ya que todo estaba en silencio.

De repente, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio que allí estaban su madre y parte de sus amigos.

- Chicos… que bueno que estéis aquí- dijo el norteño con una débil sonrisa.

- Voy a llamar al doctor.- dijo su madre, ya que el doctor le había comunicado antes que si su hijo despertaba, se lo dijera.

- Siempre estaremos para lo que necesites capitán, no lo dudes.- le dijo Masanori tranquilamente mientras le sonreía débilmente.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó mirando a los chicos mientras estaba dispuesto a levantarse.

- Tranquilo capitán, no te esfuerces y trata de descansar.- decía Hisashi mientras intentaba que no se levantara.- Ella está en otra habitación, descansando…-dijo tristemente.

- Pero… ¿Por qué en otra? Si aquí hay una cama de sobra…- devolvió ya angustiado mirando hacia la cama vacía que había al lado de la suya.

Ellos no sabían si decírselo o no, no querían angustiar a su capitán. Pero lo que no seria justo es que le ocultasen una verdad como esa.

- Hikaru-kun…- Shuichi intentaba decirselo, pero tenia la voz muy entrecortada.- Gina esta…esta muy grave.

Evidentemente al oír eso el capitán se angustió muchísimo, no podía creerlo y estaba dispuesto a levantarse aunque no pudiera para ir a verla, necesitaba verla...

Mientras tanto en la habitación de ella se encontraban Kazumasa y su madre, veían preocupadísimos y desesperados como la chica seguía inconsciente y pronunciaba el nombre de su amigo repetidas veces.

- Tranquila…se que lo conseguirás, eres fuerte.- decía Oda a su lado con la voz demasiado quebrada y a punto de llorar de nuevo, su madre lo miraba con tristeza y se encontraba de la misma manera.

Bien se sabe que ella tenía una gran relación con sus primos y sus tíos, a los primeros los quería como si fuesen sus propios hermanos y ese sentimiento era recíproco.

En la habitación del norteño ya se encontraban, el doctor, que le estaba examinando, y su madre con el resto de los chicos.

Mientras el Dr. Iwami le examinaba minuciosamente y comunicaba a los presentes que estaba evolucionando favorablemente, el chico le habló.

-Doctor… ¿puedo ir a verla por favor?-lo miraba con cara suplicante, necesitaba verla y no podía esperar más.

El doctor le miró unos segundos…

-Puedes ir, pero ve con cuidado.- le dijo seriamente.

-Muchas gracias doctor…- le respondía mientras intentaba levantarse.

En verdad le costaba mucho trabajo, sus amigos se percataron que el joven no podría andar mucho debido al cansancio y a que se sentía mareado… así que lo primero que hizo Masanori fue salir al pasillo y pedir prestada una de las sillas de ruedas que había allí.

-Toma capitán- decía mientras se acercaba a la cama con la silla y él mismo para que Hikaru se pudiese apoyar.

-Gracias Masanori-kun- respondía con media sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en su amigo para sentarse.

Después salió rumbo a la habitación de ella (cuando le pregunto al doctor), aunque como no sabia manejar bien la silla le costaba girar, y eso lo hacia enfadar…

-"¡Maldita sea! Casi mejor habría sido que hubiese echado a andar"- decía para él mismo algo cabreado con ganas de levantarse y tirar la silla por la ventana (XDD anda que yo tambien…).

A todo esto pasó un rato y ya estaba muy cerca de allí, tenía que girar para llegar al pasillo donde estaba la habitación, pero no podía ya que era la primera vez que el chico iba en una de esas sillas. En esas vio salir a su amigo Oda…

-¡Kazumasa-kun!-

El chico se acercó al oir la llamada y se sorprendió.

-Hikaru-kun… ¿que haces por aquí?- le preguntó.

-¿Qué crees que hago aquí?- dijo un poco sarcástico y desesperado.- intentando llegar a la habitación, necesito verla, pero esta silla me ha puesto el camino difícil y he tardado un poco mas de la cuenta ¬¬…- continuaba diciendo enfadado mientras ya iba siendo conducido por su amigo.

-Bueno… ya estamos- dijo entristecido su amigo y volviendo a entrar.

Sobran las palabras…al entrar, el chico de pelo negro divisó a su amiga acostada en la cama sin mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo. No podía ser cierto que eso estuviese pasando, se le vino el mundo encima… no podía soportar verla así. Estaba demasiado angustiado, tanto que mientras se acercaba a la cama caían lágrimas por sus blancas y delicadas mejillas…

Oda y su madre decidieron dejarle a solas con ella.

-Lucha por lo que más quieras, no te mereces acabar así, te amo y no quiero perderte… - decía llorando y con la voz entrecortada mientras le cogía la mano suavemente.

Parecía como si de un milagro se tratara…Gina abría los ojos poco a poco ante la atónita mirada de su amigo…

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Notas:** este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a mis ángeles del alma (Lydia-chan, Lena-chan, Lily-chan, Tsuki-chan, Saki-chan, Hikaru-kun, Chiriko-san, Sanae-chan, Jenny-chan) os quiero muchísimo y sabeis que siempre contais conmigo para todo lo que queraisy necesiteis! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO VUESTRO APOYO! siempre me tendreis para todo lo que necesiteis nn os quiero muchisimo! nn_

_Si me he olvidado de alguien lo siento muchisimo TTTT._

_Y siento haberme tardado con este capitulo UU pero he tenidp problemillas y últimamente he tenido poco tiempo gomen nasai a todos! TTTT y disfrutadlo nn_

_**Pola:** muchisimas gracias por tu review de verdad! nn y sip Hikaru es pasion de multitudes xDD a mi tambien me encanta Hikaru es el mejor nn he rules! D_

_**Tsu-chan:** ayyy me sonrojaste con tus palabras me alegra muchisimo que te gustase mi fic y te guste y tus palabras tambien me sonrojaste muchisimo! Yo tambien soy fan declarada de tus fics y de todo lo que haces nn ya asi que me hiciste tomarle cariño a los del Toho o no socia? XDD_

_**Prima:** muchisimas gracias por tu review! tu tambien me sonrojaste nn y me alegra muchisimo que te guste tanto mi fic y sip seguire continuandolo veras que luego viene mas accion. Ya te ire contando lo que pienso hacer nn. _


End file.
